DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's description) The Fenris Technology Research, Inc., proposes to develop gigaporous polymer particles to be used as stationary phases for preparative liquid chromatography. They will be designed to contain large pores in order to allow mobile phase to flow through the particles at a rate fast enough for convective mass transfer in the stationary phase to exceed diffusive mass transfer. Under these conditions, plate height does not increase with flow velocity making it possible to conduct efficient separations at a high flow rate. This is particularly important for preparative separations of proteins and other macromolecules with small diffusion coefficients. The Phase I objectives are to demonstrate that it is feasible to prepare polymer particles of known high porosity and is possible to control and vary the porosity by appropriate choice of formulation. The mechanical and permeability properties of these particles will be investigated. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The materials to be prepared in this research program will be useful as stationary phases for preparative chromatography. They are particularly well-suited for purifying proteins and other high molecular weight biomolecules.